


You left a mark

by booklover15



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover15/pseuds/booklover15
Summary: One Call. One phone call broke Brittany. It destroyed everyone.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**BRITTANY'S P.O.V.**

It was Friday morning and Brittany was on her way to her own dance studio to teach her students. She stopped at a coffee shop and ordered a black coffee and a sandwich for herself. She was exhausted as she had gone to a concert with Santana and her friends the previous night for her birthday.

Brittany smiled softly as she thought about Santana and how special she had made her day by taking her out as a surprise and of course other activities...

She got her coffee and sandwich, thanked the waitress and left thinking about Lord Tubbington's gambling addiction and how she and Santana would have to schedule an intervention. She finally reached her dance studio and was just about to greet the students when her phone rang. It was an unknown number, she answered it immediately

"Hello, Are you Brittany Pierce?"

"Yes, it's me", said Brittany, curious to know what the stranger wanted to talk to her about

"I am sorry to tell you that Ms Santana-Lopez Pierce has been in an accident and is in critical condition and probably won't survive. I am sending you the details of the hospital on this number, please try and come as soon as possible.", the stranger said solemnly.

Brittany dropped her phone and fell down.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move and she couldn't speak.

She just sobbed hysterically, gasping for air.

Her students immediately became very concerned and called the receptionist, Jane, for help who told them to give her space and to get some water.

Brittany kept telling herself that this was just a nightmare and that she would soon wake up with Santana next to her.

When that didn't happen, she decided to pull herself together and go to the hospital immediately. She mustered all the courage, she possibly could and told Jane what had happened. Jane had met Santana on several occasions and had come to really like the sassy woman. She felt very sorry for Brittany.

"Can I do anything to help you?", she asked

"Please take me to the hospital, I have to see her. Please."

Brittany's eyes were red and she was still quietly sobbing, hoping that Santana could survive. Santana was her person and she needed her to live. Brittany tried to be optimistic and realized that she should probably ask some of her friends to come to the hospital for support.

Jane called a cab while Brittany tried to pull herself together and text Kurt and told him to text Rachel a well. They were her and Santana's closest friends from high school who lived in New York too.

The cab ride was a very quiet one. The only sound that could be heard was Brittany's quiet sobbing. She was looking outside the window and seemed very lost.

The only thought in her head was, God, please let Santana be ok.

...

**KURT'S P.O.V.**

"Blaine! We need to go, we are both late for class. We can finish this movie later.", Kurt said, half-heartedly. He did not want to go to class, especially without Blaine and since Blaine was not in the same college as him, going with him was impossible.

"Do we really have to go? Let's just skip class today. You can ask Rachel for notes and I'll ask Amber. Let's make this a long weekend and relax. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Our schedules have been crazy I just miss you.", said Blaine with a pout.

Kurt was just about to agree with him when his phone buzzed. He checked to see who it was from and smiled when he saw Brittany's name. He opened the message and gasped after seeing its contents.

**Santana is in the hospital in critical condition. Sending you the location. Please come if you can and tell Rachel too. - Brittany**

He was shocked and felt a tear fall down his cheeks and showed the text to Blaine who looked concerned and confused. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes and quickly pulled himself together. He had to help Kurt and Brittany. He needed to be strong for them.

"Let's go, I am calling a cab. ", said Blaine while picking up his phone.

Kurt nodded and quickly forwarded Brittany's text to Rachel. He was terrified and hoped that Santana was alright. She had become a very close friend of his and was one of the most honest and shockingly caring people he knew.

"She will be alright, I know it. She is a fighter and she won't give up.", said Kurt and hugged Blaine for comfort.

He realised that Brittany probably needed to be comforted more than he did and he needed to be there for her. So he quickly took his wallet and headed out the door with Blaine.

...

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

" Ok guys, you can take a break now. You need to be back in 10 mins.", said Ms July

Rachel was grateful for the break as she was exhausted. She was functioning on 4 hours of sleep as she had gone out with Santana and Brittany last night and had to wake up early for class.

She gulped some water and went to check her phone. She saw that she had a text from Kurt and opened it expecting that it was probably an invitation to lunch. When she saw the text, she was distraught.

There was no way this was happening.

No way.

She felt herself tear up and immediately told her friend that she had to go due to a family emergency. Santana was a part of her family after all. She had been with her through thick and thin and even though they fought a lot, she knew that both of them loved each other.

She quickly called a cab and told the driver the address.

She needed to make sure that Santana was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brittany's P.O.V.**

Brittany was still lost in her thoughts when the cab stopped in front of the hospital. She was so distraught that she didn't even realize that they had reached.

"Honey, we have reached." Jane paid the driver and got out of the car.

"I can't do this. What if she doesn't make it? She is my entire life, Jane. When I am with her, nothing seems confusing anymore, everything starts making sense."

Brittany had desperation in her voice.

"She will make it through. You have to believe in her Brittany. Come on, we need to check up on her."

Jane was trying to be calm for Brittany, but she was freaking out internally. She had no idea if her words were true but she really hoped that they were.

She took Brittany's hand and led her into the reception area. "We are here to see Ms Santana Lopez Pierce please.", Jane said calmly.

She knew that Brittany was not in the position to converse with anyone right now.

"May I know who you are?", asked the receptionist giving a sympathetic look to Brittany who was still crying.

"I am Brittany Lopez Pierce, her wife."

"Ok, Ms Lopez is in room 310. Michael will escort you there."

Jane thanked her, took Brittany's arm again and followed the guy who she assumed was Michael.

Brittany was petrified of what the doctor was going to say. She tried to follow Santana's advice. Santana always told her to pretend that she was holding her hand whenever she got sad, confused or anxious. It made everything easier.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached room 310. The nurse outside the room told them that the doctors were performing an operation and which would determine if Santana would survive or not.

The only thing that Brittany could do was wait.

...

**KURT'S P.O.V.**

Kurt and Blaine reached room 310 about 20 minutes after Brittany who was pacing around the hallway. Kurt immediately ran up to Brittany and hugged her. She just cried into his shoulders.

"It will be alright Brittany. She will make it.", he whispered soothingly.

Blaine came up and hugged her as well. He knew that there was nothing he could say that would make her feel better.

Kurt let go of Brittany after a few minutes and excused himself to go and get some water for everyone. He realized that Rachel had not texted him back so he texted her again.

**Rach, where are you? You need to come NOW - Kurt**

**I am in a cab. There is too much traffic. How is she? -Rachel**

**She is having an operation right now which is potentially life-threatening - Kurt**

**I can't believe this -Rachel**

**Neither can I. I can't lose her too Rach. Losing Finn was hard enough. -Kurt**

**We have to be optimistic. How is Brittany holding up? - Rachel**

**What do you think? She is in shambles. I don't know how to help her. -Kurt**

**You can't. We can just be there for her and hope for the best - Rachel**

**Yes, you are right. I have to go. See you. - Kurt**

Kurt went back to room 310 and saw that nothing had changed. He went to the seat next to Brittany and sat there, trying to control his tears. He had to be strong.

After a few minutes, the nurse and the doctors came out.

...

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Ma'am, we have reached.", said the cab driver loudly.

"I am not deaf; I can hear you even when you don't shout."

Rachel was obviously distressed and quickly took some money out of her pocket and gave it to the driver.

Kurt had texted her the room number, so she asked a nurse to tell her the way.

She walked briskly and kept thinking about what was happening in room 310. She needed Santana to be ok. She owed that woman so much. If Santana had not given her the pep talk or rather un-pep talk before her Broadway- debut, she would not have made it.

Santana kept her grounded.

Rachel arrived just in time to see the doctors and nurses come out of the room. She saw Brittany immediately getting up and looking at the doctor desperately.

Rachel went up to the group quickly. The look on the doctor's faces told her all she needed to know. 

**Brittany's P.O.V.**

"I am sorry, but we could not save her."

As soon as Brittany heard this sentence, she collapsed.

Darkness.

Utter Darkness.

That's all the girl could see. She woke up a few hours later on a hospital bed and instantly remembered everything and broke down.

This is not real, she kept telling herself. I refuse to accept this.

She saw Kurt's, Blaine's and Rachel's tear-stained and concerned faces looking at her. Her friends' sadness made It seem real.

It was true that Santana had an accident while going to work. It was true that Brittany got that call. It was true that Santana's heart had stopped beating. Her three friends and Jane came up to her and hugged her tightly, but it did not comfort her. Nobody could comfort her except one person, but that person was not a part of this world anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 MONTH LATER**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Blaine still couldn't believe it.

Thinking about Santana was still painful. The only thing that comforted him was the thought that she was with Finn now and they must be taking care of each other.

Brittany and Rachel had been staying with Blaine and Kurt. They all needed each other for support. Brittany had been inconsolable and had barely said a few words since Santana's passing as she was still trying to process everything. Blaine couldn't even begin to imagine how hard everything must be for her.

All of them were going to Lima the next day for a Glee Club memorial for Santana, similar to the one they had for Finn. Everyone was coming up for it. Just as Blaine was about to start packing, he received a text.

**How is Brittany? Did she eat enough food today? - Sam**

**She skipped Lunch again - Blaine**

**I don't know what to do. Hopefully, this memorial will be good for her. -Blaine**

**Did you try giving her Dots? She loves them -Sam**

**I did...she just left them and ran to the guest room - Blaine**

**Oh no. I will try to talk some sense into her when we meet -Sam**

Blaine was very concerned about Brittany but knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He went up to the guest room and knocked.

"Come in." Brittany was sitting on the bed with Lord Tubbington.

"Britt, did you pack? We have an early flight tomorrow."

" I still haven't unpacked since we came back from the funeral. I will just take that suitcase. I didn't wear most of my clothes in Lima"

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything or if you want to talk."

" I will. Thank you so much, Blaine, for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you. I just miss her so much." Brittany now had tears in her eyes.

Blaine went up to her and hugged her gently. " I miss her too. Please just remember that Kurt and I will always be here for you."

They talked for a few minutes and Blaine left when she began to feel sleepy. He went to the living room and saw Kurt with a coursebook in his hand.

"Why are you still up, Kurt? You have been studying for hours."

"It's a good distraction which I desperately need. Besides, I have missed a lot of classes and my finals are coming up."

"Bad day?"

"Yeah. I talked to Coach Sue today and we both ended up crying for 30 minutes together."

"Oh no, Kurt."

Blaine went over and hugged Kurt tightly.

...

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Rachel was just about to exit her class when she heard her friend Ashley call her.

"Rachel! I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything ok? I went to your dorm and you weren't there."

"Yeah, actually a very close friend of mine recently passed away and I have been trying to deal with that. I have been living with a few friends of mine for support."

"Oh no. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I am going to Lima this weekend for her memorial."

"Okay. Text me if you need anything."

"It would great if you could send me the notes from the upcoming class on Friday since I will not be attending it."

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Thanks a lot! See you."

As Rachel was heading to Kurt's house, she got a text.

**Hey, at what time will you guys reach tomorrow? - Mercedes**

**Around 10 am - Rachel**

**Ok great. We can share a cab then. I will reach at 9:45 - Mercedes**

**Okay. How have you been? - Rachel**

**Honestly? Not good. I just can't believe that it's real. - Mercedes**

**Me neither. - Rachel**

**God, I miss her. She taught me how to stand up for myself you know. - Mercedes**

**Me too. She really was a caring person in her own way. - Rachel**

...

**Mercedes's P.O.V**

Mercedes got out her flight, got her luggage and quickly sent a text to Kurt

**I have reached. I will wait for you guys at the food court. See you soon - Mercedes**

She went to the counter and got a cup of coffee. Being in Lima was hard, everything reminded her of Santana. She remembered how Santana had organized a huge and dramatic pick up from the airport for her when she had come after her first tour for her album.

Santana, Kurt and Blaine had been singing her songs, Brittany, Tina and Mike had been dancing and Rachel and Sam had been clapping.

She never thought that she would have to attend another high school friend's memorial so soon. It made her heart hurt, every time she thought about the two special people she had lost.

Mercedes answered some emails from her record label to distract herself and signed some autographs and took pictures with people who recognized her at the airport. It had been weird at the beginning of her career to get recognized but had gotten used to it by now and she really loved her fans.

She soon saw Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Brittany coming with their luggage. She got up and hugged them and realized that Brittany still wasn't in a better place since the funeral.

They all took a cab and went straight to their alma mater.

They needed to express how much they missed Santana. The only way they knew how to do so way by singing.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Brittany's P.O.V**

Brittany felt numb as she walked the halls of McKinley High. As soon as she reached Santana's old locker, she stopped walking and stared at it and the numbness was replaced by infinite pain. She had experienced so many things with Santana in front of that locker, so many laughs, kisses and hugs. It pained her to know that she wouldn't be able to experience those things with her ever again.

Blaine immediately saw her reaction and wrapped his arm around her for comfort. Brittany was grateful and at that moment, she decided that she will take all the help from her friends that she could get. She needed to be strong for Santana and she was eternally grateful for her friends.

When the group entered the choir room they saw that Quinn, Mike and Tina were already there along with the present New Directions. They got up and hugged each other.

"I am so sorry Britt that I couldn't come to her funeral. I love both of you so much.", Quinn whispered while hugging Brittany tightly.

"It's ok. I know that you were busy and I love you too."

Mr Shue got up, went to the whiteboard and wrote' Santana Lopez' on it. "I never thought that I would have to do this again. Santana was a strong, confident, beautiful and kind person. Even though I was her teacher, she taught me many valuable lessons. Would anyone like to dedicate a song to her?"

"I would. I need to do something stop feeling the pain." Brittany spoke softly.

"Go ahead, Brittany. I hope that this makes you feel better."

"Thanks, Mr Shue"

Brittany went to the centre of the room slowly and exhaled.

"Santana was the best person I knew. She made me feel smart when the whole world told me I was stupid, She made me feel loved when I hated myself, She made me feel confident when I didn't believe in myself. She sang this song for me many years ago to make me feel loved and now it's my turn to sing it for her and tell her that I will always love her the most. Always."

Brittany started singing with tears in her eyes.

_For you, there'll be no more crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_And I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right and the songbirds are singing like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before_

_And I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself and the songbirds keep singing like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before, like never before, like never before_

Brittany still remembered how amazing she had felt when Santana had sung this song for her and she hoped that Santana was feeling just as amazing up there.

"Brittany, that was amazing. Thank you for sharing that with us." Will said, trying to hold back tears.

Brittany went to her seat and rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.

...

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Brittany's song made Quinn think about Rachel's call last month when she told her about Santana's death. Quinn had been working a very important case as an intern for a high profile lawyer and had a ton of schoolwork so she had not been able to come to her funeral even though she had tried her best to clear her schedule.

She had to beg her student mentor to give her a few days off so that she could be there today but she would not have missed it for the world. Santana had been one of her closest friends at McKinley and she truly loved her.

Santana had changed her life by making her realize that she let men define her life and she needed to start thinking about herself and her own future instead of boys. She owed her so much, but she had lost the opportunity to repay her.

"Mr S, I would like to sing a song for Santana too."

"Of course, Quinn"

"The last time I talked to Santana was about two weeks before her accident. I had an exam the next day and when I told her that I was very stressed about it, In true Santana fashion she made a joke about it and said told me to laminate my notes so that my tears would roll off."

A few people, including Quinn, chuckled at this and then Quinn continued speaking

"For some reason, I got angry when she said that because I thought that she wasn't taking me seriously and said bye quickly and hung up the phone. So yeah, the last time I talked to her, I got mad at her for a stupid reason. You know, people always say that losing someone is hard but I don't think that anyone can explain how hard it is when you lose someone like Santana. I am sorry Santana and I love you. This song is for you."

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh, and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

"That was beautiful Quinn and please don't be hard on yourself because of the fight. Santana told me about it and she said that she was happy that you were mad at her because she knew that it would take your mind off your exam. She loved you a lot" Brittany said as she hugged Quinn tightly.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: Songbird and THe Scientist


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's P.O.V**

Sam arrived at the high school just after Quinn's song. He had been extremely worried about Brittany but was glad to see her hugging Quinn as that meant she had stopped pushing her friends away which she had done for the first 3 weeks after Santana's passing.

He knew that this was very hard for her, it was hard for him too. He and Santana had actually become good friends over the years. She had stopped teasing him much, other than the occasional Trouty Mouth reference.

He went inside the choir room and greeted everyone. Brittany hugged him tightly and he whispered to her, "Britt, why have you not been eating?"

"Is this how you want to greet me?"

"Yes. Santana would want me to take care of you so that's what I am doing."

"We should talk later, Sam."

Sam sighed and nodded.

He went to the chair next to Rachel and Mike and sat there.

"Okay guys, this entire week is going to be for Santana, if you want to dedicate a song to her just come up and do it. We all know that she is listening.", said Mr Shue

Sam suddenly had an idea and turned to Mike.

"Mike, do you still remember the Valerie choreography?"

"Uh, I guess I do. Why?"

"You, me and Tina should dedicate that song to San."

"Don't you think that it's a little too upbeat for this situation? I don't think that I am capable of performing such a song right now."

"Santana was the life of every party and the epitome of fun. We need to celebrate her life and start focussing on the positive stuff."

"I guess, you are right."

"So can we practice after everyone goes home?"

"Sure. I'll ask Tina as well. We need a female a lead and I don't think we should ask Brittany to do it, it's too soon for her to do something upbeat I think."

"Yeah"

After a while everyone went to their childhood homes and the only people left in the choir room were Tina, Mike and Sam. Mike played the song on his phone and started teaching the choreography. He did not try to teach the flips as he knew it would be too hard for them.

Tina and Sam then started learning the lyrics and the vocals. They had to change the key and a bit to match their voices.

"Our performance will definitely not be as good as hers, she was beyond amazing, but I will try my best to honour her memory.", said Tina softly.

"How did she pull off this song so well?", asked Sam completely baffled.

"She was just that good."

They practised for a couple of hours, went to The Lima Bean to get some coffee and went home.

The next day everyone came to the school again and the trio was ready to perform.

"Sam, Mike and Tina would like to dedicate a performance today.", said Mr Shue.

"Santana was one of the most fun and lively people I have ever met. So, in order to honour her memory, we wanted to do a performance which celebrated her life and reminds us how talented she was.", said Mike

The trio performed Valerie with a slightly different arrangement and everyone loved it.

"This song reminds me of so many good memories with her. We used to play this song on Sundays and dance around our apartment with Lord Tubbington. ", said Brittany, smiling softly.

"You guys did a great job!" said Mr Shue

"I tried my best, but I don't think that anyone can be as good as her.", said Tina

Tina was in Brown University as a pre-med student and had already been accepted to Harvard Medical school so she didn't have a lot of time to practice singing, as she was constantly studying but she did well nonetheless. Sam really enjoyed performing with her and had forgotten how talented she was.

After the performance, Sam went up to Brittany.

"We need to continue our conversation from earlier."

Brittany just sighed in response.

"You can't stop eating Brittany. This is not what Santana would have wanted."

"I know, but I am just not hungry anymore. But I will try, ok?"

"Good."

...

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Rachel and Mercedes had planned a special mashup for Santana. They were going to sing Someone like you, Rumour has it, Girl is on fire and River Deep mountain high. They spent a lot of time trying to come up with a good arrangement.

During their break, they caught up with one another.

"So Mercedes, you postponed your tour right?"

"I did. I just couldn't bring myself to perform after Santana's death you know. I needed some time."

"I totally get that. So, when do you think you will be able to reschedule it?"

"In about 3 months or so. My publicist wants it as soon as possible. Anyway, you are graduating from NYADA in 2 months, right?"

"Yeah. I have a final call next week for a role in a great show which starts after I graduate."

"That's great! I hope you get it."

"They like that I have former experience on Funny Girl, which wouldn't have happened without San. God, I miss her."

"Me too. She was so supportive of us."

"Yeah. She helped me by overlooking the fact that we hated each other at that time."

They performed their mashup the next day and got a standing ovation from everyone.

"Huh, maybe Santana was as good a singer as me, if not better. These songs were really hard to sing and she made singing them look effortless. I can't believe that I won't be able to tell her that.", said Rachel in true Rachel fashion

"She probably would have taunted you about it for the rest of your life.", said Kurt

Everyone laughed since the statement was very true.

There was nobody like Santana.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt's P.O.V**

Kurt and Blaine were having coffee together in the Lima Bean. They were not speaking much and were consumed by their own thoughts. The day had been pretty emotional as Santana's parents and Abuela had come to McKinley High to talk about her and that had led to a lot of tears.

Kurt then tried to think about something positive as he couldn't bear to be sad anymore. He started thinking about his visits to The Lima Bean with Blaine when they were just friends. He was really grateful for Blaine now more than ever as he had been a rock for him.

"Do you remember how often we used to come here when we were in high school?", asked Kurt, hoping to improve the mood.

"Yeah. I really loved our coffee dates together."

"Me too. I actually thought that you were in love with me or something just because you remembered my coffee order for the first time."

"Oh, I definitely was in love with you, but I hadn't realized it yet."

They both smiled at their memories and it felt good to be happy after grieving for so long.

"I loved that Santana hated Sebastian almost as much as I did. She really knew how to put him in his place didn't she?"

"She sure did."

Both of them laughed and were glad that they had reached a point where they could think about her without feeling too sad. Her rivalry with Sebastian was literally iconic.

"So, tomorrow is our last day here. My dad and Carol asked me to stay for a few more days but I don't think we can. Both of us have finals coming up and we should really start studying for them.

Blaine sighed and replied, "Yeah, we definitely should but you know when I start studying, I just remember something about Santana and that just opens up a myriad of emotions."

"I totally get that. I am so thankful that these are my last finals, you still have one more year left mister."

"I know, ugh."

Kurt chuckled and said, "Okay, let's go, my dad really wants to catch up with you and then you have to drive back to Westerville."

….

**Brittany's P.O.V.**

Brittany woke up and felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt tears streaming down her face and intense pain in her chest.

She had a nightmare where she got that damn phone call again.

She felt the unbearable sadness of Santana's death all over again.

She climbed out of her bed, found her phone and texted Quinn.

**I need to talk to someone. Can you please come over? -Brittany**

**I will be right there. -Quinn**

**Thanks -Brittany**

Talking to Santana's family had been extremely hard and comforting at the same time. Her Abuela had come to love and accept Brittany completely so Santana had been able to rekindle her relationship with her just a few months before her accident. The events of the day had emotionally exhausted Brittany and had led to her nightmare.

Brittany heard a car pull up after about 15 mins. She went outside and hugged Quinn.

"Are you okay Britt?"

"No, I am not. Can we please drive somewhere?"

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. I just need to clear my mind."

They went inside the car and Quinn started driving to the place she used to go to when she needed some alone time. It was a very quiet ride as it was 3 am and there was no one on the road. Quinn knew that she couldn't push Brittany to talk, she would only talk when she could.

Brittany finally broke the silence.

"Why were you awake at this time?"

"I was packing. I have a flight in the evening tomorrow or rather today and I wanted to spend the entire day with you guys."

"Oh, I am sorry that I disturbed you."

"You did not disturb me, ok? You can always call me."

"Thanks"

"Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know"

"That's ok"

Brittany pulled the windows down and looked outside.

"Where are we going?"

"To my special place. I used to go there a lot when I was carrying Beth."

The car stopped in front of a small gate after 20 minutes and the two girls came out of it. They entered the gate and reached a small and secluded area which overlooked a beautiful lake.

"This place is beautiful Quinn, It reminds me of the secret garden."

"I agree. The moon looks so pretty today."

"It does"

They sat on the ground and just looked at the beautiful view for a while.

"When will the pain go away?", Brittany whispered

"I don't know if it will ever completely go away, but it will mellow down in a while. Then you will be able to think about her fondly and cherish the memories you have made with her which no one can take away. You just have to give yourself time."

"Thank you for bringing me here and for being such a good listener. Lord Tubbington tries but he just doesn't get it."

"You don't need to thank me. This is what friends are for and I owe it to Santana to take care of you."

They both stayed there for an hour, just trying to comfort each other sometimes by words but mostly by their presence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Almost everyone was leaving that day and going their own separate ways. The week of remembering Santana had been extremely healing and heart-breaking at the same time and had helped everyone come to terms with her death.

Rachel said goodbye to her dads, took her suitcase and went to the high school to say goodbye to her friends. She went inside the choir room and saw that Tina was the only one there.

"Hey, when are you going back to Brown?"

"Hi, tomorrow actually. You guys are leaving today right?"

"Yeah, we have finals coming up so we really need to study and I have an audition next week. How has pre-med been?"

"I totally get that. Pre-med is hard and I am sure that Med school will be even harder. But you know, Santana's death has made me even more certain about my choice to be a doctor because If I can help a person like her and prevent that person from dying then all this hard work will be worth it."

"That is a very noble thought. Was it hard to give up your dream of performing?"

"It was in the beginning, but I realized that I loved performing as a hobby and not like a career so I talked to my student mentor in college and he gave me some options for other careers and I was most drawn to Biology. I am lucky that my high school grades were great in STEM subjects so I could switch my major easily."

"That's great!"

Just then, the bell rang and everyone else came inside. The present glee club performed a tribute to Santana, it was good but it wasn't very personal because they hadn't really known her that well.

Brittany came up to Rachel as everyone was talking to each other.

"Rachel, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Britt?"

"You are moving back into your dorm after we go back, right?"

"Yeah, I really need to move out of Kurt and Blaine's place"

"Could you maybe move in with me for a bit? I don't think that I can stay there alone, at least not right now."

"Of course, Brittany. Are you still going to stay in your current apartment?"

"Yeah, I have so many memories with Santana there and I don't want to lose them."

"I understand. I will move in as soon as possible and I am sure that Kurt and Blaine will let you stay with them till I move in but are you sure that you still want to stay in New York?"

"Yeah. I mean I did think about moving back to Lima but I really like New York and my dance studio is there. I don't want to leave my students."

"Well, we will be there to support you as much as we can."

"Thank you so much, Rach."

They hugged each other and Rachel thought about how much Santana had affected every single person in that room and had been there for them through thick and thin. Especially for Brittany.

…

**Sue's P.O.V**

**Dear Journal,**

**It has been 5 weeks since Santana's passing and I still miss her with every fibre of my being. I know that I always gave her a hard time about basically everything but I really loved her and I knew that she had a lot of potential. I was so proud of her when she got her job as a publicist with such a big company without a college degree but I didn't tell her. Why didn't I tell her? I should have called her and told her and talked to her frequently. She has taught me a lesson though, that I should be kind to kids (maybe not kids like that Barbara wannabe Berry kid, but definitely kids like her). All that potential is gone.**

Sue shut her journal, got up and went to the choir room. She had not gone there since she heard of her passing but she wanted to say something about her as well. When Sue entered a few of the alumni of the glee club greeted her and she just nodded.

"Ok, listen you untalented freaks. The only talented person except Quinn and Brittany is not here anymore, but I would like to honour her memory by naming the Cheerios's practice room Santana's practice room. I never understood why she liked Glee Club more than cheerleading but in order to respect her wishes I am going to stop sabotaging this club once and for all and I will never humiliate a person from glee club ever again. It's going to be extremely hard as those people are utterly intolerable and absolute idiots but I will try my best."

After saying this, Sue quickly left the room and went back to her office and everyone was looking extremely confused. She went to her office and sobbed. She had tried her best to not cry because of her death but she could not hold back her tears anymore. Santana was dead and there was nothing Sue could do about it.

…

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

It was soon time for everyone to leave. She was going to share a cab with Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Brittany since her flight was around the same time. She said goodbye to everyone and made Tina and Mercedes promise to come to visit her in Yale just after she graduated.

They all went to the airport and it was finally time to say goodbye.

While hugging Kurt she said, "Please look after Brittany for me. I will try to come to New York as often as I can."

"Of course, Quinn and I look forward to that."

She hugged Brittany for 2 full minutes before saying, "Please call me whenever you need to talk and don't care about what time it is, ok?"

"I will. Thanks, Quinn, for everything."

"You are like my family Britt. I will always be there for you."

…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Brittany and Rachel were finally moving out of Kurt and Blaine's apartment. All four of them had cancelled all their plans on Sunday to help Rachel move out of her dorm and into Brittany's apartment. Rachel was living in a one-person room before Santana's passing and was glad that she was finally moving out since it was extremely small.

They had to pack everything as the move out was permanent since Rachel was graduating in a few weeks. It took them a lot of time especially since Kurt refused to pick up anything heavy and Brittany not so secretly threw away a few of Rachel's sweaters.

"Britt, why the hell are you putting my favourite sweater in the garbage pile?"

"Because you look terrible in it. You should go to jail because of your fashion sense."

"What? No, I don't!"

"I will have to agree with her Rach, your sweaters are terrible and you still dress like an 80-year old Grandma", said Kurt

"I like how I dress, ok? Give me my sweater back."

"Too late. I already put it in the dustbin.", said Brittany and then she started giggling.

Rachel wanted to be angry but this was the first time that Brittany had actually laughed since Santana's death and Rachel was extremely happy about that. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and smiled.

Rachel then went and said goodbye to her friends in the building. It wasn't very sad since they would still see each other in class but she had formed a special bond with her college friends who were just as ambitious as she was.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

By evening, they had finally been able to pack everything but they left everything in the dorm and decided to move everything the next day. Rachel took them to Call-backs, the local bar as a sign of gratitude. While they were enjoying their drinks and appetizers, Brittany made an announcement.

"So, I have decided that I will start teaching again from Tuesday.'

"That's amazing! but are you sure that you are ready for it Brittany?", asked Blaine

"I think so. I have to start at some point and I am feeling stronger than before so I think that's time."

"Okay, but there is no pressure ok?"

"I know but Santana would want my life to go back to normal and I really want to try."

"Ok Britt, we will all be there for you.", said Kurt

"Thanks, guys"

Just then, Brittany got a text from Mike.

**Hey Britt, how are you? - Mike**

**I am okay. What's up? -Brittany**

**Actually, I am coming to New York tomorrow. A guy was coming for an exchange program with NYU for 3 weeks and he just broke his ankle so they asked me if I could go and I obviously said yes ;). Can I stay with you and Rachel or should I ask for a dorm? -Mike**

**Of course, you can stay with us - Brittany**

**Thanks a lot! I really didn't want to share a room with a stranger. I have to go and pack, I will be there at 5 pm tomorrow. Bye and thanks again. -Mike**

**Byeee. See you. – Brittany**

"Rachel, Mike is coming tomorrow. He will stay with us for 3 weeks. I hope that is ok."

"Oh yeah, of course."

Brittany and Rachel decided to crash at Kurt and Blaine's place for the last time since they didn't want to unpack anything.

"You guys are never going to leave us alone, are you?', Kurt asked jokingly.

"Nope, never.", replied Rachel

"But in all seriousness, I would just like to thank you guys for all your support. These past 2 months have been tough for all of us and I don't think that I would have been able to get through them without all of you.", Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"These 2 months have been hell for me but you guys got me through it. I love you so much. Thank you for taking care of me, making me eat, packing my clothes and talking to me.", Brittany said and started crying.

"Group hug guys!", said Blaine

All of them hugged each other tightly, extremely grateful for their support system.

When Brittany was about to go to bed, she picked up her phone, opened up Santana's number and clicked on send message.

**Hi Santana, I hope you are happy up there because you deserve all the happiness of not just the world but the universe. You were the best person to ever exist and that is why I miss you with every fibre of my being. I miss your voice, your smile, your laugh, your hugs and your kisses. I don't know If I will ever be as happy as I was with you (I really don't think that it's possible) but I am willing to try for you. Our friends have been so amazing and I am really grateful for them. You always said that Glee Club is our family and now I finally know what you meant. I am going to tell you a secret, I was about to give up on life after your death. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, how could it without my favourite person? But our friends' kindness has taught me that I cannot give up on my life because now I have to live for the both of us. I laughed for the first time today since your death and It felt really good. I just want you to know that I will always love you with all my heart.**

**XOXO Brittany**

**P.s. Lord Tubbington says hi too**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brittany's P.O.V**

Brittany was finally ready to go to her dance studio. Her studio had actually become pretty famous and she had hired a few teachers when it had started gaining attention. They had been taking her classes during her absence. Brittany loved her job and she loved her students.

She reached her studio and smiled when she saw the 'Welcome back, Brittany!' banner that had been made by her students. She exhaled and entered her class hoping that she would be able to get through it. Her mind instantly started thinking about the phone call she had received in that same spot about 2 months ago. Just as she was about to spiral out of control her students got up to greet her. She looked at them and decided to pull herself together.

"You need to be calm Brittany, you need to be calm for the kids.", she said to herself.

The next hour and a half class went by fairly smoothly and Brittany was proud of herself for still being able to teach the kids properly. She had decided to start slowly by just taking one class a day.

She checked her phone before heading back home and saw that she a text from Rachel and one from Mike.

**Hey Britt, just wanted to check in and tell you that I will come home late today as I have to practice for my audition. -Rachel**

**Ok, Rach. Best of Luck! - Brittany**

Brittany then texted Mike her address who had texted to tell her that he had landed.

Just as she was about to enter her building, she had a realization.

She had not gone inside her apartment since before Santana's death. She had straight away started living with Kurt and Blaine and it was Kurt who had gotten her belongings from her house.

She started shaking as she thought about this but she decided to be strong and go inside her apartment. She took out her keys and unlocked the door, her hands still shaking. She slowly went inside and started walking around. When she reached the fridge, she saw a post-it stuck on it which she had not seen the last time she was in her apartment.

**Hi Love, I hope you enjoyed last night! I am sorry that I had to leave for work so early today but I'll make it up to you tonight. We have a reservation at Aria's at 8 pm. Be ready and I'll pick you up. Thanks for making me smile every day, Britt. I love you so much. -Santana**

Brittany's legs stopped working and she fell down, her tears falling uncontrollably. Santana was supposed to come back that day, she was supposed to take her out to dinner, she was supposed to grow old with her. This was the last message that Brittany would ever get from Santana. This was not fair. Life was not fair.

She could not move as the pain was unbearable. This was not supposed to happen.

"Come back, please Santana, please. I love you.", she whispered before sobbing.

…..

**Mike's PO.V.**

Mike was extremely excited about the exchange program and his visit to New York. The past 2 months had been hard for him too and he could really do with a change of scene. He reached the address that Brittany had texted him. He was about to ring the bell but saw that the door was unlocked. He walked in and what he saw, shocked him. Brittany was on the floor shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok Britt. Shh...I am here.", he whispered soothingly.

Brittany continued sobbing but she hugged him for support.

"What happened Britt?"

"She..she…left me a note"

"Who did? Rachel?"

"No... Santana…I need her, Bring her back please…please."

"You know I can't do that Britt."

Mike was very confused about the note Brittany was talking about but right now he focussed on calming her down. He didn't know what to say but he kept his arms wrapped around her. After a while, Brittany stopped shaking and Mike was thankful for that.

"Should I get you some water?"

"Yes, please."

Mike got up to get her water and saw the note Brittany was talking about.

He felt a lot of sympathy for her and hugged her again.

"I am so sorry Brittany."

"I have to learn to deal with it. Thank you for being here Mike but I think I need to be alone right now. I am going to the guest room. Can you please go take my room? I don't think that I can be there right now."

"Of course. I am here if you need me, ok?"

"Thanks. Rachel will come at around 8 so you can go and have dinner with her."

"Okay."

Mike didn't know if leaving Brittany alone was the best thing to do at that point so he decided to text Quinn.

**Hey, I need to ask you something. It's about Britt. -Mike**

**Hi…is everything ok? -Quinn**

**Not really. She sort of just had a panic attack after reading a note from San. I was with her till she stopped shaking but she said she wants to be alone right now. What do I do? -Mike**

**Oh no! I think you need to respect her wish right now and let her be alone. She needs to think things through, I guess. -Quinn**

**Okay, thanks. -Mike**

**Anytime. Please keep updating me on the situation. -Quinn**

**I will -Mike**

….


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Rachel was exhausted from practising for her final audition for her dream role. She was in one of the many practice rooms of NYADA when she got a text from Quinn.

**Rach, you need to go and help Brittany -Quinn**

**What happened? Is she ok? - Rachel**

**She just had a panic attack but Mike helped her through it. -Quinn**

**OMG. I am going right now. -Rachel**

Rachel wanted to slap herself for not remembering that Brittany had not gone inside that house since Santana's death. She should have been there for her. She quickly said goodbye to her friends and rushed out of the practice room.

Once Rachel reached the apartment, she quickly greeted Mike.

"Hey Mike, how is she?"

"Uh, I honestly don't know. She told me that she wanted to be alone so I decided to give her some space."

Rachel was pretty stubborn and she wanted to know what was going on with Brittany, so she went up to the guest room and knocked.

"Britt, open up."

"Leave me alone."

"You shouldn't be alone right now. You need your friends."

"No! The only person I do need isn't here anymore"

"Please let us help you. Don't shut us out."

"Go away"

Rachel was about to knock again when she got a text from Quinn.

**How is she? -Quinn**

**She isn't opening the door. I am going to call Kurt and Blaine to help. -Rachel**

**I am coming too. I will be there in about 3 hours; I just saw the train schedule. -Quinn**

**Don't you have classes? -Rachel**

**Britt is more important than classes. Anyway, I will take tomorrow off and then it's the weekend. -Quinn**

**Okay, see you. -Rachel**

Rachel then went to text Kurt. Kurt was great at persuading people to do things.

**KURT! YOU AND BLAINE NEED TO COME NOW -Rachel**

**Where? What happened? -Kurt**

**To the apartment. Brittany is freaking out -Rachel**

**We are coming -Kurt**

**….**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Blaine was doing his assignment from class when Kurt frantically came inside the room.

"We need to go right now to their apartment. Brittany is not ok"

"Oh no. Let's go."

They reached the apartment and went in. The situation had still not changed and Rachel had given up. She instead, started making dinner for everyone. Blaine went up to the door and knocked.

"Britt, come on sweetie, open the door it's me"

"Ok fine. I am really hungry. But only one person can come inside my room right now because I don't want to be around too many people right now."

Blaine volunteered to go and everyone agreed. He sort of had a calming effect on Brittany which she needed right now.

He went inside the room with a sandwich in his hand for her.

"Here you go. You should probably eat."

"Thank you."

" I saw the note. I am so sorry that you had to go through that. We should have seen that and put it away."

"No, it's not your fault. I just hate the fact that I made so much progress in accepting her death and I just felt that I was back to square one today."

"Brittany you are doing very well. Don't be so hard on yourself, these things are going to happen."

" If Mike had not been here then I don't even know how bad my panic attack would have become. I hate being so dependent on everyone."

"You need us right now so please don't push us away. It is okay to lean on the people on the people you love."

"But for how long?"

"Till whenever you need us. That is what friends are for."

"Thanks, Blaine."

Brittany pulled Blaine into a warm hug. Blaine was elated that he had been able to say the right things to her and made her come out of her shell.

"Oh, by the way, Quinn is coming. She will be here in about 1 hour."

"Wow, wait, is she coming for me?"

"Yeah"

"I am so lucky to have such amazing friends."

….

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Quinn was very worried about Brittany. The way Mike had described her panic attack, had terrified her. She was an hour away from New York when she got a text from Blaine.

The situation is under control. She is talking to Mike now about normal stuff and can't wait to see you again -Blaine

Quinn felt relieved after reading the message and decided to use the time to catch up on her reading assignment so that she could spend more time with her friends during the visit.

When Quinn rang the bell, the door was opened by a smiling Brittany who immediately tackled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming, Quinn", Brittany whispered.

" Of course Britt. I had to be here for you and I am so glad that you are ok."

"I can't say that I am completely fine but I am dealing with my issues."

"I am so proud of you."

The six of them had a wonderful dinner together as they talked about the good old glee days. It felt great to reminisce with each other and talk about Santana without breaking down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tribute to Naya Rivera. She was an amazing actress and singer. Rest in Peace Naya.


End file.
